


Spideypool Playlist

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Music, My First Fanmix, Playlist, Relationship Playlist, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs between Deadpool and Spiderman that fits their relationship from Deadpool's POV</p>
<p>Playlist includes all those sexy raunchy songs, depressy love songs, and the songs that make you all warm and fuzzy <3</p>
<p>Also, please note if you're looking for a little inspiration for a fanfiction through music or just inspiration in general this may help out a lot!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spideypool Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Saucery's 'Holla Atcha Boy' playlist<3
> 
> Go read it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1718009

***= I strongly recommend to listening to it due to its accuracy (:

WARNING - SOME SONGS ARE EXTREMELY GRAPHIC AND/OR WITH UNSUITABLE LANGUAGE - LISTEN AT YOUR OWN RISKS

 

1.) Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love

2.) A Serbian Film Soundtrack (song doesnt not have a specific name so here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cINmtxgULks)

3.) ***Blood On The Dancefloor - On Like Donkey Kong (I'm sorry it had to happen)

4.) Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Soundtrack - #15 Scranz Chase

5.) She Wants Revenge - Tear You Apart

6.) The Neighborhood - Afraid

7.) The Neighborhood - A Little Death

8.) Nine Inch Nails - Closer

9.) ***Lana Del Rey - Serial Killer

10.) ***Barcelona - Please Don't Go

11.) R. Kelly - Ignition (Remix)

12.) The Neighborhood - Honest

13.) ***Cobra Starship - I Kissed a Boy

14.) Marina and the Diamonds - Homewrecker

15.) Adam Lambert - If I Had You

16.) ***The All-American Rejects - I wanna

17.) 3OH!3 - I can't do it alone

18.) ***3OH!3 - Touchin' on my

19.) 3OH!3 - Hollar till' you pass out

20.) ***Fall Out Boy - Sugar we're goin down

21.) Ke$ha - Booty Call

22.) ***Ke$ha - Disgusting

23.) ***Mindless Self Indulgence - Capitol P (i recommend looking up lyrics)

24.) ***Good with Grenades - Bruises and Bitemarks

25.) Mindless Self Indulgence - What Do They Know (i recommend looking up lyrics)

26.) ***The Bloodhound Gang - Bad Touch

27.) Enrique Iglesias - Tonight

28.) ***Pitbull ft. T-Pain - Hey Baby

29.) Ke$ha - Cannibal

30.) ***Britney Spears - Radar (highly recommended, this could go either way with Deadpool and Spiderman)

31.) Lady Gaga - Love Game


End file.
